Top June Opening Weekends
1. Captain America: Reckoning - 154,732,061 2. Metal Gear Solid - 140,469,873 3. Rise of the Machines: The Death Contract - 135,232,576 4. Toy Story 4 - 121,193,733 5. Omega - 118,013,320 6. Prince of Persia: Two Thrones - 117,228,908 7. Toy Story 3 - 110,385,225 8. Harry Potter and the Savarim Charm - 109,004,921 9. Here Lies Spider-Man - 108,049,214 10. Spider-Man VII: Just Between Brothers - 105,664,731 11. Final Fantasy: Illusion of Ivalice - 100,828,905 12. Batman: Blind Justice - 99,922,199 13. X-Men: Wide Awake - 98,942,427 14. Warrior Leverage - 96,804,513 15. Squids - 94,498,446 16. W.I.T.C.H.: End Of The Elements - 94,005,617 17. Automic Man: Fall of the End - 92,884,392 18. Austin Powers: You Only Shag Twice - 91,687,281 19. The Little Hummingbird - 90,861,354 20. Squids 2 - 85,033,199 21. Superman: Days of Darkness - 84,664,819 22. The Longbow Hunters - 83,198,677 23. Charlie the Chipmunk - 80,629,750 24. The Rodent Rumble - 80,459,396 25. Planet X - 79,499,719 26. Cyber Wars - 78,170,589 27. Mossflower - 78,006,434 28. Final Fantasy: A Paladins Journey - 77,587,798 29. Luxo - 76,890,945 30. Super Mario Bros Kingdom - 76,454,994 31. Lost the Movie - 75,514,648 32. W.I.T.C.H.: Salvation of the Oracle - 75,110,320 33. Hulk - 74,295,216 34. W.I.T.C.H.: Nerissa’s Revenge - 72,340,881 35. Coronet - 71,582,366 36. Facing Knahera - 70,758,192 37. The Voyage - 70,401,133 38. Automic Man: Blades of Vengance - 70,042,459 39. DC II: Damage Control United - 68,890,458 40. Megatsunami - 68,721,665 41. Super Mario Bros - 67,915,123 42. Me, Me and Me - 67,401,940 43. The Flash Returns - 66,347,254 44. Grocery Store Workers - 65,317,808 45. Redwall - 65,093,948 46. The Bourne Legacy - 64,544,496 47. Superman Revisisted - 64,019,225 48. 24: Earthquake Terror - 63,505,167 49. Jurassic Park V - 62,513,995 50. Bionical III - 62,368,443 51. Chrono Trigger: Glenn’s Revenge - 61,873,198 52. Psychonauts - 61,533,208 53. Spy Girl - 61,524,761 54. Legend of the Red Dragon II - 60,009,148 55. Dog World: Reloaded - 59,823,900 56. Crusader - 59,776,049 57. Erasing the Nation - 58,725,818 58. The Big Freaking Family Guy Movie - 57,626,026 59. The Outlaw Star - 56,324,499 60. Web of the Spider - 56,236,400 61. The Long November - 56,119,228 62. Piece of the West - 56,108,033 63. Planet of Beasts - 55,402,434 64. Mega Man - 55,284,139 65. Rivals: Confrontation - 55,104,254 66. Cataclysm: The Chaotic Crisis - 54,824,501 67. Digital Man - 54,493,875 68. Star Ocean 2 - 54,319,812 69. Eldest - 53,001,239 70. Eyes of the Storm - 52,630,582 71. Havoc: Code Of Harlem - 51,880,428 72. Danny Phantom - 51,049,239 73. Car Wars - 50,920,295 74. 24: Cat's Claw - 50,596,227 75. The Visible Man - 50,444,131 76. Quantrum - 50,439,975 77. Shoes - 49,633,478 78. Still Friends for Life - 49,603,298 79. Xenogears: Part II - 49,057,318 80. Food for Thought - 48,631,778 81. Burnout: Annihilation - 48,605,339 82. Warrior Legend - 48,169,722 83. Dragonball: Legend Of The Super Saiyan - 47,502,133 84. Scavengers of the Seven Seas - 47,320,036 85. Dragonball: The Terror of Piccolo - 47,312,854 86. Chamberlains Cove: To the Light - 47,228,950 87. Wallace and Grommit in the Search of the Comb - 47,088,408 88. Expedition Everest - 46,916,764 89. Daniel in the Lions Den - 46,839,191 90. Apollo 11 - 46,804,544 91. Terminator 4: The War Begins - 46,045,441 92. Voltron - 45,995,935 93. The Last Day on Earth - 45,843,791 94. Artemis Fowl 2 - 45,816,372 95. Banjo-Kazooie - 45,581,293 96. Heroes - 45,442,526 97. Die Hard: Without Remorse - 45,286,206 98. Small Versus Big: The Tall Tale of Marshall Connor - 45,222,156 99. God of War 2 - 45,201,774 100. The Spectacular Jackpot - 45,042,583 101. The Amulet of Samarkand - 44,489,053 102. Sam the Mime - 44,421,683 103. Colorbar - 44,410,917 104. Gears of War - 44,387,114 105. Burnout: Life on the Edge - 43,320,441 106. Religious Dudes: The Faith Change of David and Abraham - 43,297,682 107. King Solomon's Mines - 42,093,495 108. Tennis Blues: The Team of Sean and Luke - 42,039,948 109. Austin Powers: Shagging Daylights - 41,847,291 110. Rebellion: Part 2 - 41,732,116 111. Animorphs - 41,552,318 112. Sir Durlocks - 41,442,962 113. No One Lives Forever: A Spy in H.A.R.M.S. Way - 41,373,642 114. The Gatekeepers - 41,266,909 115. The Last Apprentice - 40,703,482 116. Call of Duty: Recruits - 40,201,329 117. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - 40,102,299 118. Sergent Fury and his Howling Commandos - 40,014,294 119. Wild Arms - 39,442,624 120. Pleurghburg: Dark Ages - 39,094,586 121. Spyman - 38,904,494 122. The God of War - 38,752,446 123. Earthquake - 38,094,938 124. Hammers - 37,099,425 125. Quick-Draw McGraw - 37,025,660 126. Shenmue - 36,944,492 127. Earthbound - 36,939,588 128. Meet Gracie's Family - 36,529,255 129. Rock Em Sock Em Robots - 36,137,538 130. What are the Odds? - 36,135,182 131. CSI - 35,764,271 132. The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - 35,266,717 133. Resident Evil: Infestation - 35,219,129 134. Stuck in the Middle With You - 35,011,345 135. Jungle Cruise - 34,932,278 136. Killer7 - 34,219,355 137. Ratchet & Clank: Behind Enemy Lines - 34,102,221 138. A Clash of Worlds - 33,755,399 139. The Birds - 33,554,695 140. Chamberlains Cove - 33,512,896 141. Flight of Terror - 33,452,299 142. Santorini - 33,428,555 143. Grim Fate - 33,092,945 144. The Lion Heart - 33,044,066 145. Assasins Creed - 32,737,542 146. Journey to Atlantis 3D - 32,714,880 147. Boston Police Department - 32,194,439 148. Winback - 31,208,550 149 Incarnation - 31,012,394 150. Jet Stream - 30,601,924 151. The Great Muppet Disaster - 30,225,404 152. Disney's Autopia: The Movie - 30,182,687 153. VEI-8: The Unspeakable Horror - 30,099,044 154. Captain Bones And The Time Ruby - 29,883,645 155. Debt of Honor - 29,754,336 156. Oblivious to it All - 29,659,348 157. The Power of One - 29,636,073 158. Miracle at the Garden - 29,576,443 159. Ganhster Movie - 29,367,272 160. Day of Nova - 28,990,367 161. The Supernaturalist - 28,910,234 162. Mad World - 28,770,492 163. World War 3 - 28,564,037 164. The Inferno - 28,518,962 165. Rachet and Clank: Running Out of Time - 28,493,591 166. Graveyard - 28,093,049 167. The Island of Virgen Magra - 27,046,345 168. Abandoned - 26,851,340 169. EMP - 26,840,682 170. War Pigs - 26,821,103 171. Outta Time - 26,416,995 172. Rambo End of Piece - 26,228,629 173. The Secret Saturdays - 26,227,338 174. Tom Harris Live - 26,103,033 175. Michigan Potatoes - 26,067,452 176. Stranger in a Strange Land - 26,005,400 177. Bill Flick: Pointless - 25,934,745 178. Cross of Gold - 25,754,986 179. Sports Movie 2 - 25,444,610 180. Pomp & Circumstance - 25,203,679 181. VR - 25,177,208 182. Meet Gracie - 24,728,016 183. Rusty and Linus Rob a Casino - 24,552,547 184. Boarder Kill - 24,503,303 185. Duffman - 24,422,045 186. The Neutral - 24,328,619 187. Carpool - 24,304,596 188. The Last City On Earth - 24,283,470 189. Sports Movie - 24,067,833 190. Persona Non Grata - 24,015,195 191. Lead Train - 23,801,472 192. Dead Man Carry Me - 23,643,359 193. The Morgue - 23,327,688 194. my Criminal Roomate - 23,303,199 195. SpeakEasy - 23,302,936 196. We Won't Get Fooled Again - 23,224,946 197. Cruisn' USA - 23,102,253 198. Passport to Murder - 22,970,468 199. The Jetsons Movie - 22,763,596 200. Henry's Magical Flowerpot - 22,514,27